deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
N
N''', real name '''Natural Harmonia Gropius is a major character in Generation V games the Pokémon White and Black, and their sequels Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. He's was the former leader and king of Team Plasma, until he found out that his adopted father only used him as a ploy to help him take over the world. Fanon Ideas so Far *Chrom Vs N *'Lillie vs N' (Complete) 'Possible Opponents' * Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Black Knight (Shovel Knight) * Red (Pokémon) * Corrin (Fire Emblem) History Not much is known about N's past prior to his adoption. Orphaned at a young age, N was adopted by Ghetsis. Ghetsis would raise his son into thinking that human are cruel and abusive towards their Pokémon. He even forced N to take care of injured Pokémon. Eventually, N began to believe what his father was telling him, and decided that he wanted to do something about it. At a certain age, N was appointed at the King of Team Plasma, and the voice of a group of a group of Pokémon Right Activists. Eventually N met and befriended a 10 year old named Hilbert/Hilda. Both of them had similar and different beliefs on how Pokémon thought, making them close friends, and rivals. At one point, N told Hilbert/Hilda that he's the leader of Team Plasma, and that he'll do whatever it takes to make Pokémon happy, and he'll do it by being a symbol and capturing the legendary dragon Rehiram/Zekrom. Death Battle Info * Name: Natural Harmonia Gropius * Occupation: Former King of Team Plasma * Former son of Ghetsis * Foster brother of Anthea and Concordia * Can speak with Pokémon, and understand them Pokémon * Reshiram/Zekrom ** Managed to capture one of the Legendary Dragons (depending on the game) *** Canonically though, N seems to have Reshiram by his side. * Caracosta ** Water/Rock Type Pokémon * Vanilluxe ** Ice Type Pokémon * Archeops ** Rock/Flying Type Pokémon * Zoroark ** Dark Type Pokémon *** Most likely the Zorua he had when he was a kid * Klinklang ** Steel Type Pokémon Spring Pokémon * Politoed ** Water Type Pokémon * Lanturn ** Water/Electric Type Pokémon * Tentacruel ** Water/Poison Type Pokémon * Omastar ** Rock/Water Type Pokemon * Kabutops ** Rock/Water Type Pokémon * Starmie ** Water/Psychic Type Pokémon Summer Pokémon * Ninetales ** Fire Type Pokémon * Arcanine ** Fire Type Pokémon * Rapidash ** Fire Type Pokémon * Shiftry ** Grass/Dark Type Pokémon * Ninjask ** Bug/Flying Type Pokémon * Leafeon ** Grass Type Pokémon Autumn Pokémon * Hippowdon ** Ground Type Pokémon * Gastrodon ** Water/Ground Type Pokémon * Cradily ** Rock/Grass Type Pokémon * Armaldo ** Rock/Bug Type Pokémon * Scizor ** Bug/Steel Type Pokémon * Rhyperior ** Ground/Rock Type Pokémon Winter Pokémon * Abomasnow ** Grass/Ice Type Pokémon * Vanilluxe ** Ice Type Pokémon * Cloyster ** Water/Ice Type Pokémon * Mamoswine ** Ice/Ground Type Pokémon * Froslass ** Ice/Ghost Type Pokémon * Glaceon ** Ice Type Pokémon Former Pokémon * Purrloin * Pidove * Timburr * Tympole * Sandile * Scraggy * Darumaka * Sigilyph * Boldore * Joltik * Klink ** Presumably, it's not clear on whether or not his Klinklang evolved from this Klink * Ferroseed Feats * Temporarily convinced the most of the residents of the Unova region to release their Pokémon * Managed to capture one of the Legendary Dragon. * Beat the Unova Region's Elite 4, and their champion. * Saved Nate/Rosa from getting killed by Ghetsis and a mind controlled Kyurem. Flaws * Was nothing but a pawn for Ghetsis. * Has a tendency to release his Pokémon. * A bit socially awkward, and has very little social skills. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:GameFreak characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Team leaders